Insanity
by Jazelle
Summary: An Insane Parody with a bunch of idiots from other cartoons. Make's no sense but i don't care, cause It's Kewl! Helps If you know what Pegasus' looks like, kay.
1. Default Chapter

INSANITY!!!  
  
This story will have no purpose or meaning at all, maybe to make you laugh but it's still dumb. Its Insane! Insane I tell you!!!  
  
JACKIE: Jade Lets go find some harmless Artifacts with my tiny little boring brushes.  
  
JADE: Hmmm sounds lame.  
  
JACKIE: It will be fun Jade!  
  
JADE: Whatever  
  
UNCLE: Aiiiyaaaahhhh!!! We have to get the Talismans Jackie!  
  
***Jackie gets a confused look***  
  
JACKIE: We already did that Uncle.  
  
UNCLE: Aiiiyaaaahhhh!!! Never Question Uncle!  
  
***Uncle whacks Jackie***  
  
JACKIE: Owww!  
  
*Jackie starts crying*  
  
JACKIE: Waaaaaaahhhhhh  
  
JADE: Now look Uncle you made Jackie cry, don't worry I'll cheer you up  
  
***Jade dials up Viper on her cell phone***  
  
JADE: Jackie's crying  
  
VIPER: Again! Big Baby! Oh well I'll be right over.  
  
***Viper comes over to Uncle's Shop***  
  
VIPER: Hi Jackie, What's up!?  
  
JACKIE: You!? You are a thief! Go away.  
  
VIPER: Ex-thief, I haven't stolen in a long time  
  
JACKIE: Unless you count that Yacht last month  
  
JADE: And that Ferrari last week  
  
TOHRU: and that Gold from fort Knox last week  
  
JADE: And that Priceless painting you stole yesterday  
  
JACKIE: and that 24 karat diamonds gold platinum bracelet your wearing, you stole that this morning  
  
VIPER: Well duh, but those are just little things  
  
UNCLE: Get out of my shop you kleptomaniac! You are a bad influence on Jade!  
  
VIPER: Ex-Bad Influence  
  
***They go outside***  
  
JACKIE: Now lets all go get some frozen yogurt  
  
JADE: Duh Jackie that is so boring, snoozefest! Bor-a-rama!  
  
VIPER: Yeah where's your spirit? Where ya wanna go Jade!?  
  
JADE: Please, I do not socialize with thieves.  
  
***Hakfoo comes, He jumps in the air***  
  
HAKFOO: Angry Crow Takes Flight!  
  
JACKIE: What!? Leave us alone you red headed fool  
  
FINN: Hey, Jackson! I like my hair!  
  
JACKIE: I didn't mean you, by the way where did you even come from?  
  
FINN: We just want to talk, buddy.  
  
***Finn pulls out a pistol***  
  
FINN: Sike! We are gonna eliminate you once and for all, Chan!  
  
***Tohru comes out***  
  
CHOW: its Tohru Let's nail him!  
  
VALMONT: Shut Up!  
  
RATSO: But Boss, Shut doesn't go up  
  
VALMONT: Did I say you could speak buffoon!?  
  
RATSO: Uhh, what's a buffoon?  
  
FINN: Dude's that is so not important lets go to Melvin world  
  
***They get in their Limousine***  
  
JADE: Uncle Jackie can I go to Melvin world with the Dark Hand?  
  
JACKIE: No Jade  
  
JADE: Awwww Jackie!!!  
  
***Viper gets in her stolen Ferrari***  
  
VIPER: Let's go Jade  
  
JADE: Viper Rules!  
  
JACKIE: I thought you didn't associate with criminals  
  
JADE: Hello! It's like called, Lying!  
  
***Everybody on the show is at Melvin world***  
  
VANESSA BERRON: I have my eye of aurora! Return to Melvin world  
  
SHENDU: Brother Dai Gui may I go to Melvin world so I can kill Jackie Chan, please?  
  
DAI GUI: Umm, durrr, umm Okays is there any flowers? Dai gui does not like flowers.  
  
SHENDU: Nope, no flowers there.  
  
DAI GUI: Lets go then  
  
***The Demons go to Melvin World***  
  
BAI TZA: I shall flood this place it is so dry  
  
SHENDU: I see Chan now to kill him  
  
HSI WU: I see Jade I will kill her  
  
PO KONG: I see umm, everybody else. I will eat them  
  
SHENDU: There is that idiot, Valmont, now I shall kill him too  
  
***Shendu tries to kill Valmont with fire breath but Valmont shoots a hole in him with a shotgun***  
  
VALMONT: Now you demons leave me alone  
  
CHOW: Yeah you lousy demons  
  
TCHANG ZU: Thunder Power!  
  
RATSO: We aren't afraid of thunder demon man  
  
GNOMEKOP: Where is Turbo Troll!?!?  
  
FINN: Woah, how did he get The Rat Talisman!?  
  
CAPTAIN BLACK: I don't believe in Magic  
  
***Chow throws a pokeball***  
  
CHOW: Go, Pikachu! Pikachu Thundershock!  
  
***Pikachu shocks Thunder demon***  
  
TSO LAN: Where's my girlfriend?  
  
SAILOR MOON: Right here Moon Demon, honey  
  
TUXEDO MASK: That's my girlfriend  
  
JAMES: You stole my rose  
  
NURSE JOY: Roses have thorns that can be dangerous. Ohhh Valmont you're cute!  
  
VANESSA: Ohhh Valmont you're cute!  
  
MAXIMILLION PEGASUS: Thanks for the compliment  
  
VANESSA: I said Valmont  
  
PEGASUS: I am Pegasus  
  
VALMONT: Shut up, buffoon  
  
PEGASUS: Hi Pegasus I'm Valmont what's up  
  
***Valmont stares at him for a second and walks away***  
  
JAMES: Hi I'm James  
  
JESSIE: And make it double!  
  
JAMES: That's my line  
  
RATSO: What's a line?  
  
FINN: Woah check out those fine dudettes (referring to Vanessa and Jessie)  
  
JADE: Hey it's the card captor chick  
  
BAKURA: I'm not a girl  
  
JADE: Yeah you are! You're Sakura.  
  
BAKURA: I'm Bakura, from Yu-gi-oh  
  
JADE: Whatever  
  
VALMONT: What the bloody hell is this!? I'm supposed to be the only guy with White hair on this show!  
  
PEGASUS: Besides Magneto  
  
VALMONT: Magneto!?  
  
MAGNETO: Come My Mutants lets destroy these mortals  
  
RATSO: Mortal? What's a mortal!?  
  
***Finn shoots Ratso***  
  
FINN: That ougta shut him up, where are the babes  
  
NURSE JOY: That's sexist and demeaning!  
  
OFFICER JENNY: Team Rocket and The Dark Hand! You are all under arrest!  
  
JAMES: If I sleep with you will you not arrest us?  
  
JADE: I'll sleep with you!  
  
JACKIE: No Jade you are too young  
  
JADE: Awww Jackie  
  
VALMONT: Bloody Americans  
  
HAKFOO: I should cut my hair  
  
PEGASUS: I should wear my hair in a ponytail so I can look like Quicksilver  
  
VALMONT: quicksilver has short hair  
  
PEGASUS: you must have him confused with Valmont  
  
SOME ANIMATOR: Huh we really need to stop making characters look so similar  
  
SAKURA: I sense a clow card here its in the bumper cars  
  
LEE SHORON: Me too Sakura lets kill that disco man  
  
FINN: Me!?  
  
***Finn shoots Lee and Sakura***  
  
FINN: Woah dudes this gun is sweet  
  
VALMONT: Its 4:00 time for some tea  
  
MISTY: Valmont you're a dreamboat  
  
VALMONT: Bloody Americans  
  
UNCLE: Where is El Toro?  
  
EL TORO: Hola, strange cartoon people  
  
PACO: El Toro is the greatest  
  
JAMES: I'm hungry  
  
ASH KETCHUM: Me too  
  
HAKFOO: So am I, lets all eat Shendu  
  
JAMES: I've never had grilled dragon  
  
SAILOR V: Love and peace to all dragons everywhere  
  
BROCK: Love and peace to you too. You lovely Blonde angel have stolen my heart lets go on a date  
  
FINN: Don't make me shoot you  
  
JAMES: Please shoot him do me a favor  
  
JESSIE: Hey we're the bad guys here!  
  
VALMONT: God this is so fucking stupid  
  
PEGASUS: Calm down Pegasus  
  
***Po Kong smashes a roller coaster***  
  
TOHRU: I did not know she could do that  
  
PO KONG: Mmmmm you people look good, yummy and tasty!  
  
JACKIE: Who are all you people!? You are not even on the right cartoon!  
  
THE END 


	2. Insanity Chapter 2

Insanity: Part 2-It doesn't get Much Crazier!?  
  
JACKIE:Finaly all those cartoon people are gone and Jade and I can go home  
  
JADE: Awww Jackie! You're no fun!  
  
JACKIE:Of course not, What do you think The Dark Hand are on the show for?  
  
JADE: But their leaving!  
  
JACKIE:What!?  
  
JADE:Yep, their contracts are getting cut short, one last episode will Hakfoo is all we'll see.  
  
***Jackie starts Crying***  
  
JACKIE:Nooooooo!!!!  
  
JADE: Why do you care  
  
JACKIE: Because Now I have to battle those stinky Dark Chi Guys! I hate them! They smell like mothballs! At least the Dark Hand had those fresh pressed Italian suits and nice colonge. Why do they have to go!?  
  
JADE: I dunno  
  
***Jackie breaks out into tears***  
  
JADE:Uhhggg! What A crybaby!  
  
TOHRU:Waaaahhhhh! I'm gonna miss them too! I used the be one! This is the worst day of my life! Waaaahhaaaaa!!!  
  
UNCLE:Aiyyyahhhh! No More Dark Hand? That means I have to be in more episodes? I'm getting to old for this! Nooooo!  
  
***Jade looks at them as if they're all Insane ;)***  
  
JADE:Uhh...right... If you excuse me I'm gonna go watch Spongebob Squarepants. Squidward is da bomb!  
  
VIPER:I guess that means I'm out of the show too right?  
  
DIRECTOR: Hmmm sure we don't need ya go clean out your trailer.  
  
VIPER:I hadta open my mouth...  
  
***Jade laughing at Nickelodeon***  
  
JADE:ahahahahahahaha!!! That squid is so depressed! And that starfish, what a moron! Hey Jackie won't ya come watch TV with me, please?  
  
HAKFOO: Screw Kids WB I guess I'll just have to kill them then.  
  
***Hakfoo flashes and evil smerk***  
  
VALMONT:Now way they can fire me!  
  
***Valmont gets and evil look too and whispers something to Hakfoo***  
  
HAKFOO:You're a genuis.  
  
***They both laugh evily***  
  
bwwahahahahahahahaha (that sorta laugh)  
  
JADE:...And Then Plankton said...Ahahahaha!....And the Krabby Patties...and Patrick...hahahahahaha! Oh sorry that show was so funny...HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
JACKIE: That's nice...  
  
***Valmont and Hakfoo goes to The Yu-gi-oh lot***  
  
VALMONT:Open up! I know pegasus is in there!  
  
PEGASUS: what do you want? Can't you see I'm a very busy Anime guy, unlike you?  
  
VALMONT: You were  
  
PEGASUS:What's that supposed to mean?  
  
HAKFOO: 'Angry Corw Takes Flight!'  
  
***Hakfoo Jumps in the air lands on Pegasus and beats the crap out of him and basically kills him, you know***  
  
DIRECTOR:Pegasus was killed? Guess we need a replacement, umm you, Valmont you look alot like Pegasus you can have his job, take out that ponytail.  
  
VALMONT: It worked  
  
FINN: I ain't got no job!  
  
RATSO:Me neither  
  
CHOW: Or me  
  
DIRECTOR: Oh quit your crybaby-ing you'll all be back on season 4!  
  
DARK HAND:What?!  
  
DIRECTOR: Yeah didn't Kids WB tell you? JCA has been picked up for two more seasons.  
  
DARK HAND: Hooray!  
  
DIRECTOR: Um except you, Valmont  
  
VALMONT:Whaaah? Why?  
  
DIRECTOR: Don't play dumb with me, you just killed Maximillion Pegasus, Your ass is goin' to Prison for life!  
  
VALMONT:Noooooooooo!?  
  
***They take him to Jail, and Pegasus gets out of his coffin***  
  
HAKFOO:It worked Pegasus! The nerve of Him calling me a buffon, ha good riddance!  
  
PEGASUS: Yeah and no more look alikes!  
  
***Magneto comes and takes of his helmet showing extra long White hair, followed by Bakura***  
  
PEGASUS: That's not fair!  
  
KAIBA:Ahahahahaha! Take that Pegasus, hmmmph, put me in a card!  
  
JACKIE:Stop It! I can no longer take this! This is supposed to be a JCA Fan fic. What the Hell!? Where are Yu-gi-oh characters coming from!? I'm the star stop bringing up the similarities between Pegasus and Valmont! WE GET IT already! It's not funny anymore. Stop overshadowing me! The show is called Jackie Chan Adevntures. My name is in the title for Christ Sake! And what's all this about Spongebob Squarepants?! It's not even an Anime type cartoon! It's not even on Kids WB! Nickelodeon? Its a frickin' Nicktooon!!! What the heck is spongebob and squidword anyway!? I eat Sponges and Squids for dinner at Hong kong take-out! How can they have a Television Show? I'm the Star! Ime the Star! ME! ME! ME!  
  
JADE: Spongebob....HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE END...Maybe, in the mean time I'm gonna go watch Spongebob, myslef, or at least Samurai Jack. Chapter 3 will be here soon. Oh no, I am not finished yet. :evilgrin: 


End file.
